On Rooks Wings
by midnight wildfire
Summary: The reader meets Jacob Frye after having some issues with the blighters, trouble, chaos, brawls and romance ensue. Reader insert. Reader/Jacob
1. Train ride nowhere

**_Quick notice for all you reader/character lovers out there!_**

For those of you that use the chrome extension InteractiveFics to change the short-hands into your own story, here is a list of the ones i am using to change in your settings and what each represents :)

(Y/N) = your first name  
(L/N) = your last name  
(E/C) = eye colour  
(H/C) = hair colour  
(F/C) = favourite colour

For those of you who don't already have the extension i certainly recommend it, all it does is change the appearance of the above notes into your selected words e.g Y/N can be changed to your real name. It does not change the actual content of the fic on the site, only what you can see on your laptop screen where Y/N should be, making it a more seamless reading experience. And you can save your previous changes so you don't have to set it up all the time!

But enough of that, this is my first time writing a reader insert as it was a request from anon on Tumblr, probably OOC, but i hope you enjoy! ~ _ **Midnight**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

You never really saw the point in backing down when you have an opinion to be heard, what would really come of it? All that it accomplishes is to make you miserable whilst going about whatever it is you disagreed with in the first place. In your opinion, that means you suffer more than just disagreeing to begin with and getting it over with.

That was how you found myself sitting in an empty luggage compartment of a passing train, contemplating how exactly your life had taken such a dramatic turn recently. One minute a young girl just living how she pleases, nothing too extravagant living under the care of an elderly couple who were given ownership over you when your parents died becoming their ward, the next the unfortunate target of the local idiots marriage proposals.

You don't even consider yourself a particularly attractive girl, neither were you exceptionally polite to, well, anybody. Yet you still became the apparent catch of the year in his mind. Asking your guardian's for your hand before even bothering introducing himself to you. What a prick. And then at your absolute refusal and the unfortunate loss of his hands mobility, the nerve he had to send a group of thugs after you.

If you can make one thing clear to any future girl you hope to meet you guess it will be that rich socialite parasites do not take rejection well. They do not also like their groupies asses being handed to them. In your defense, you had warned him to keep his filthy hands off of you before breaking his fingers, and making a run for it when half the towns gang was after you wasn't a particularly tough decision. This still probably wasn't your best idea in the world.

You weren't even entirely sure where this train was headed apart from away from the town you'd called home for the last decade of your life. Not a shilling to your name and only the clothes on your back to keep you warm. Well, and the nice leather coat you'd found in the previous compartment as you'd made your way down the train to an un-populated area, you don't really want to be caught on an English train without a ticket. You were likely to find out exactly how hard the impact of the ground was from the back platform of the train if that happened.

Running your fingers through your short-ish (H/C) hair you sighed looking out of the door at the other end, you could see glimpses here and there of civilization as you motored past a town or two, but mostly the only thing to be seen was wide expanses of green fields and trees. Your general plan had been to get off at the next stop, but you had since realized that you had no idea when the next stop would actually be, and it seemed that you had been sat here for hours already. Closing your eyes and leaning further into the rattling wooden wall as we continued speeding along, you wondered what you would do with your newfound freedom.

A 21 year old woman wondering around unaccompanied was not normally the wisest of choices, even if they could bring you to your knees in a heartbeat if you got too close. This meant that your options were slightly limited. Luckily, your loss of a forceful old lady and her multiple wardrobes of finery had meant that you'd been able to dress somewhat comfortably for once, so the trousers and boots you had on, along with the slightly masculine hooded leather coat and your recently shortened hair, neutralized your look a bit. You looked like a slightly tatty young man at best. Merely completely androgynous at worst. But certainly not like a young lady that definitely had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do with her life. You sighed again, pulling the hood up and leaning your head back so that it at least had the soft lining to rest on. The least you could do right now would be to rest. The train would wake you when it stopped.

"If it ever bloody stops..." you mumbled, easing into an all too eager slumber.

* * *

The screeching of metal on metal as the train started its grind to a halt easily shook you from your dreamless sleep, carefully easing yourself up from the stiff position you had no idea how long you had been in and slowly making your way towards the door so as not to be noticed by any rail workers that happened to be on the platform, silently peering out for any clues as to your whereabouts. Doing a small double take when you come across the sign for Kings Cross station. You had read about it in your local newspaper a few times as they had added various stations to its seemingly endless tracks. You'd only been 3 or 4 when they actually built it so it was fairly new by other standards. After all, this meant that you were in London. The capital of England was known for its historical buildings and now thriving commuting business.  
You had however heard of the... shadier side of it though so to speak, through both the papers and the gossip mill. But this is where you had landed, so this is where you were going to stay.

You smiled slightly before moving yourself to the opposite side of the car, standing on the edge of the coupling waiting for the train to slow down enough for you to jump off onto the ground without breaking something, because that wouldn't be a very good start, before walking away at a regular pace and mingling with the crowd on that side of the platform. It was easy enough, and not second glance was cast your way as you scanned the area. Your (E/C) eyes roving over faces round, thin, old and new, the rich and the poor all squashed together on the rather large platform. Spotting an exit way to your right, you quickly wound your way through the crowd slipping through a gap in the buildings and making your way down a small cramped alley that opened into a much wider bustling street. You kept your hood up, hoping to avoid attention in the crowd as you made your way along it, towards a nest of shops you could see on the end, hoping possibly to find somewhere so that you could at least find out how much it would be to replace your missing wardrobe and other worldly possessions.

A quick peek at the tags through the windows knocked that particular wind right out of your sails. Not a chance of that you suppose, suddenly deeply regretting not making off with the old mans stashed way cash from home that he used to buy whiskey when the old woman wasn't looking. Even that would have only covered maybe one set of spare clothes. You'd considered it. Really. But old George had always been nicer to you than his wife and you couldn't quite bring yourself to do it.

Kicking the ground slightly you set off in a different direction instead, hoping maybe to find some dilapidated building to hole out in for the meantime whilst you tried to figure out where to get the money for lodging, but whilst deep in thought, you weren't really looking where you were going. Quickly coming short as you bumped into a rather tall solid red wall of... muscle? You stumbled back, looking up towards a face like thunder, covered in tattoos wearing a bright red blazer. Bright red, i mean really. What sort of a statement is that. You straightened yourself up quickly, inclining your head and apologizing swiftly to avoid a confrontation. After all you'd only been here for about half an hour how much trouble could you really cause? But when you went walk around him, you abruptly found yourself pushed back.

"I didnt say ye' could leave lad" Well shit. You turned a winning smile on him, silently begging he take it as a non-threatening hint.

"I am very sorry sir, please excuse me, my mind was elsewhere, would you mind terribly letting me pass?" You hoped the polite approach would work, but a quick glance to your left showed that not only did it anger the walking wall further, but that he had also got friends. All equally pissed off by your presence. You swallowed. This was gonna get real interesting really fast. And it did.  
To be fair, it was only a natural reaction to being grabbed by the collar to punch someone in the face right? Right. Thought so.

The walking wall stood shell-shocked for maybe a few seconds, looking between you, his fist still attached you your collar and the steady drip of crimson liquid falling to the floor where you were pretty sure you had broken his nose on impact before letting out a cry of rage, throwing you backwards towards one of his friends, already standing there with waiting arms.

It was only milliseconds before he hit the deck, bloody gash streaming on hid forehead where it smacked as you easily used his own momentum to twist and crush him into the ground. Then they were all upon you.

You gave up a valiant fight against the 11 grown thugs that had accumulated from the first instance of you bumping into the walking wall, the first 6 went down as easy as the first. But then you heard a crash, and vaguely you could feel something dribbling down your back, before the world pitched into darkness and all was lost. One last thought echoing through your skull.

Bugger.

* * *

First chapter finished for now, you don't get to meet everyone else until later im afraid, tata for now! ~ ** _Midnight_**


	2. A great start

Chapter 2

You had to admit, less than 24 hours before getting yourself into trouble again was an impressive start, a record almost. Groaning as you opened your eyes, head throbbing and body stiff, something like a cloth shoved in your mouth, having been tied to a chair for go knows how long, you glanced around. Eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light entering the room from a cracked window to your right, the dust in the room practically a solid mass moving through the damp musty air. It appeared you had been whisked away to an old warehouse of some kind, the room you were in vaguely resembling an office for an overseer that had left halfway through his paperwork some years ago and never returned. The slight smear of blood on some of the papers on the desk adjacent was enough for you to know why he must have abandoned his post. The second clue being the big hulking mass of red currently at home on the broken and battered chair beside it.

The tower of a man, just now realizing that you had awoken, smirked, setting down the knife he had been idly twirling in his fingers and pushing himself up out of the chair. The chair groaning in protest. He leaned down in front of you, his breath reeking of low quality beer and smoke.

"Aahh yer awake now" His grin turned even more disgusting if possible. "See, my fella's downstairs were gonna throw ya in the Thames for yer disrespectin' them, but i saw what ye are" He paused. Perhaps for dramatic effect. You weren't really impressed. "I brought ya here for some fun, not often ya find a fine specimen of a woman walkin aroun' unprotected these days" He frowned slightly, as if remembering what a beating his 'boys' had received before one managed to knock you out cold. Distantly, you hear a muffled shout and a deep thud, as if something heavy was dropped from a great height. But he didnt seem to notice, so maybe that was another poor person he had brought back here for some fun.

He leaned even further forward, hands coming towards your thankfully still buttoned up shirt, before another thud broke his attention. He glanced up and towards the door, frowning once again as another distant sound reached his attention, a crashing noise this time. He carefully picked up the knife that had been previously abandoned and made his way over to the door, pausing for moment as if listening for something before slowly leaving the room. You heard his footsteps creak on the wooden floor outside the door and then faintly down a set of stairs ad then nothing. Absolute silence.

Now all that was left to do was wait.

* * *

Jacob perched deftly atop a broken down building, casting his gaze across the street to a large warehouse in serious need of a repair job. He was using his eagle vision like the good little assassin he was supposed to be before just busting in there and cutting the Blighters occupying the wreck to pieces. He was supposed to be careful on this mission, Abberline expected the leader back alive, or at least semi breathing. He pouted, thinking back on the scolding he received from Evie about once again taking over gang territory. That wasn't even what he was doing this time it was just that it happened to be an unexpected perk!

Drawing his attention back to the building across, he let his eagle vision count the number of targets for him. 1, 2, 3...7 Blighters on the lower floor. He swept his gaze upwards, noting two more on the next floor up, then stopped at the 'office' that he expected the target to be in, one lone Blighter standing just down the hallway from the entrance. He frowned. Spotting two distinct gold figures in that room, both sitting down. Targets or people of interest to his mission always showed up as gold, but the Intel had said that he wouldn't have any other gang leaders with him and Henry was never wrong. So who was the other figure? Shrugging and releasing his frown, he stood up carefully lining up his rope launcher with the opposing ledge, directly next to an open window that he could sneak in through to surprise those below. It wouldn't do to be spotted and risk the target making a run for it. Ronnie the stripper was a slippery fish and no more of London's ladies in distress should have to deal with him. The last corpse he left behind left even him slightly ill.

He reached the window quickly and silently, dispatching the two on this floor from behind, one falling out of the open window, all the while keeping an eye on his two golden eggs. One had stood up and was leaning over the other in suggestive manner that made him cringe, it was obvious which one was Ronnie then. He just hoped to god that the other golden figure wasn't female. He glanced downstairs to the remaining 7 Blighters taking out 3 that were in line of sight with knife head-shots. Nervously glancing back towards the 'Office' he saw hands reaching towards the other figure and he made the decision to head that way instead, knowing the risk of leaving the 4 unattended blighters. Quickly scaling the wall to the next floor and dispatching the lone man with a flick of his wrist, unfortunately knocking over a box in the meantime.

The noise seemed to have grabbed Ronnie's attention however, and Jacob ducked down behind a crate pulling the body with him, the tall man dressed all in red with a rather ugly sneer on his face stuck his head slowly out of the door before stepping out, making his way slowly to the stairs and then down.

He was torn. Now that he was closer, it was obvious that the figure remaining in the room was tied to a chair, meaning that he would need to help them escape or they wouldn't be leaving any time soon. On the other hand, his target was about to find at least one dead gang member on the level below and probably make a dash for it. He sighed quietly. He knew what his decision would be before he'd even really considered the options, standing once again and quietly making his way towards the office door before slipping in. He closed the door gently so that it was just open enough for him to hear a commotion and then turned to face the unfortunate remaining occupant.

What appeared at first glance to be a boy lightly smaller in stature to himself, upon closer inspection of a slightly mounded chest and more delicate face was found to be a woman in not quite so good of a shape. Her (H/C) hair disheveled and partially matted at the back with what appeared to be her own blood and an unfortunate bust lip around a dirty rag that looked like another woman's piece of clothing. She must have definitely seen better days. She was awake at least, staring straight at him and what felt like straight through his soul. Not menacingly, more in a curious manner to be honest. He removed his hood, letting her see his face and replaced his collapsible top hat, strolling over to her before talking.

"Are we perhaps in need of a bit of assistance love?" She looked at him quizzically for moment before slowly nodding her head. He carefully reached forward and removed the offending material from her mouth. That lip would scar.

"Thank you" She breathed it out in relief and he moved behind her, using the hidden blade to cut her remaining bonds and she quickly brought them in front of her, rubbing her wrists. She opened her mouth to say something but he didnt really have the time.

"Look love, as much as i'd really like to ask what you were doing here, im in the middle of trying to drag that bastard to a local policeman" He pointed over his shoulder towards the half shut door before letting his hand rest at his side again. Briefly considering his new options. She looked like she had some lean muscles on her now that he was a bit closer, and a few hairline scars across her knuckles pointed to previous close quarters fighting. He had an idea, but it wasn't his favourite. "Can you fight?"

It took a second for the question to sink in he supposed, before a small smirk spread across her temporarily ruined lips, he liked that smirk somehow. It was a cocky, one he'd seen himself make in the reflections on windows at times when he knew for certain he was going to win a fight or a bet.

"Always happy to put someone in their place should they need it" Her voice was quite melodic and eager and he chuckled, trying to keep the sound quiet. He offered his hand to her to help her up, leading her towards the door again.

"I have a proposition to you then darling" She nodded attentively and he smiled again. "There are 4 more blighters" She looked confused for a second before he realized what the problem was, she really must not have been in London very long. "The guys in red are Blighters, one of London's most ruthless street gangs, anyway." he continued. "There are only 4 left, and I need to transport that shithead of a rapist and murderer outside and down the street to a waiting carriage. Do you think you could tackle the last 4 for me whilst I make a grab for him?"

That smirk was back only this time it was wider, she tucked her hair behind her ears and cracked her knuckles.

"I'm all yours mystery man" And the way she said it made him shiver, he wasn't sure why, but he thought partly it must be in anticipation. Because this was going to be much more interesting than it had sounded when Henry had sent him this way. And for that he was glad. He reached behind him, fishing out a kukri from behind his long coat and handing it to her.

"Lets go then, m'lady. Our carriage awaits."

* * *

You pushed open the door silently, years of sneaking out of the house to enter your local fight clubs was about to come very suddenly quite handy. The man who had been in the room with you before, who you were infinitely glad had never even started trying to assault you before the rather ruggedly handsome top hatted man had come along, had only just reached the bottom of the stairs in front of you and had come face to face with a rather burly looking corpse that you assumed was of your new companions making. Not that you objected mind you, as the remaining four were about to meet a very similar end by your own hand.

Whilst your companion very quickly rushed down the steps to apprehend the idiot who had frozen on the spot, you quickly climbed over the railing next to you and scaled down the beams to silently drop behind the two 'Blighters' as he'd called them that had been below you, wrapping your arm around the neck of one and robbing him of his air and knocking a solid punch on the others temple, instantly knocking him out. Two down two to go, you looked up towards your new companion quick enough to catch the admiration and... excitement? that were reflected in his bright hazel eyes. He had one hand restraining his charges hands, the other covering his mouth so that he couldn't scream. He cocked one eyebrow, one with a scar running through it, and you suppressed a chuckle before he gestured with his head towards the positions of the remaining two.

You looked down at the strange bent dagger he had given you before, knowing this time you were likely to have to use it. This would not be the first time you'd fought with a weapon, but it as definitely the first time you will have fought with the intention to kill. The other two merely out cold. You straightened your back and set your (E/C) gaze ahead. There wasn't any backing down now. As soon as you walked forward you would be seen and the fight would start. You could hear the small patter of feet on wood following down the the stairs slowly trying not to draw attention to himself and you steeled your nerves. Stepping forward it wasn't even a second before you were noticed, the brute of a wall from earlier was one of them and suddenly you didnt have quite so much of an issue with this after all. These men had dragged you here to be, hat was it he had said the man was? A rapist and a murderer? You were lucky not to be dead right now. For what? knocking into them?

You surged forward, not even giving him a second to react before the blade found itself deeply embedded in his neck, not giving yourself a chance to look you span around, deftly dispatching the last remaining target so to speak. Wiping the blade clean on one of their jackets and joining the two walking towards the door. The man looked incredibly impressed with you, actually pausing in his steps to survey the damage.

"Congratulations Miss, you've just taken down four of the most dangerous gang members this end of London without even taking a hit, colour me impressed" He nodded to you in respect, continuing his walk whilst you stayed on high alert. He chuckled a bit now, shaking his head. "No need to be so cautious, there isnt another enemy for miles" he paused there, seemingly reconsidering his phrasing. "Well at least not on this street anyway"

You continued in relative silence for the last little part of your jaunt to ere a police carriage did indeed wait with a rather harassed looking policeman sat atop of it.

"Hmmph, nice to see you didnt make a total mess of this one Frye" Frye? that must be the mans name. Although first or last name you hadn't a clue. Frye bundled the angry gang member into the back of the carriage, rolling his eyes and slamming the door shut.

"Come on Freddy lighten up a bit would you? I've brought you this lovely little bounty and saved you some work in the meantime, give me SOME credit" The man shook his head, grumbling again but not responding, instead driving the cart away. Frye's attention quickly turned to you, smiling slightly as he teased the blade from your grip to return it to wherever in his vast coat he had retrieved it from.

"Now love, it was terribly rude of me, but i declined to ask you for your name earlier, would you enlighten me?" You laughed softly, running your hand through your wrecked hair to sort it out a bit not that you had the opportunity.

"(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)" he smiled softly and you wondered what he was thinking, he held a hand out to shake it.

"Well then Miss (L/N), Jacob Frye at your service!" You shook his hand, a firm handshake from the man you now know to actually be called Jacob, taking in a few more details that you didnt have time before. The scar on his eyebrow had a friend on his cheek, cutting a fine white line through just the right amount of stubble to set the balance between handsome and rugged. His arm encased in a bracer that you knew from earlier observations contained a blade of its own when he went to cut you loose. He did a mock bow, sweeping his top hat off to reveal soft looking shortly cropped brown hair.

"Would the lady perhaps like an escort home? You need to have your lip tended to, unfortunately I think it may leave a scar" You sighed, bringing your hand up to see how tender it was. It was quite a nasty split, probably gained in the fighting earlier but you weren't really sure. But what he had said brought another problem to your attention.

"I suppose if you would be kind enough to show me where i may spend the night? I currently haven't a shilling to my name and ive only just arrived in London" He looked taken aback to discover this information. Seemingly struggling to come to grips with your admittance before reaching some sort of silent conclusion.

"Well, if you are in need of a place to stay, I may know just the place"


End file.
